We have continued to monitor both clinically, serologically and virologically four chimpanzees that had in 1987 received multiple intramuscular injections of inactivated whole HIV virus emulsified in Freund's adjuvant in 1987. Two of the four animals were infected with HIV and of the two other animals one received vaccine only and one served as the control. Although the vaccine failed to protect the vaccne control or the naive control from live virus challenge, the effect of the vaccine on the two previously infected animals suppressed detectable virus expression. During the period of this report we tested all four animals for detection of circulating virus and virus in excised lymph nodes on a quarterly schedule with positive HIV isolation accomplished only from control animals. One of the vaccinated previously infected chimpanzees died due to a stroke; in vitro testing of autopsy tissues for virus isolation was negative. Testing of this animal's multiple progeny revealed no vertical transmission. Due to the reported development of an AIDS like disease in chimpanzee at Emory University we plan to continue to monitor these animals.